Segmented paving systems such as paving blocks or stones and paving bricks have been used since antiquity. Indeed, prior to the discovery and use of concrete and blacktop, segmented paving systems were essentially the only means to construct highways, sidewalks and the like.
Due to the nature of the segmented paving system, it is, of course, understood that force applied to the top surface of the paved surface will result in the generation of horizontal forces which tend to dislodge the individual paving blocks which form the outer boundary of the paved surface. Thus, the need for an edge restraint system for use with a segmented paving system has been recognized for a substantial period of time, and many possible solutions to this problem have been suggested.
One such solution is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,061, granted to Stephen Jones on Dec. 17, 1991. The Jones patent describes a paving support apparatus, which includes a substantially vertical strip defining a boundary around paving members, and two horizontal portions attached to, and extending outwardly from the sidewalls of the vertical strip. One horizontal portion extends a predetermined distance under the paving members, and is staked to the underlying soil. The second horizontal portion extends outwardly from the paving members, and is also staked to the underlying soil. The second horizontal portion further utilizes diagonal support members attached to the vertical strip to resist the horizontal forces applied to the vertical strip when force is applied to the upper surface of the paving blocks.
Another possible solution to the edging restraint problem is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,343, granted to Frederick P. Strobl, Jr., on Aug. 31, 1993. This system includes a vertical side for contacting the paving blocks which is buttressed by gusset members, which, in turn, are supported by a boss member. The boss member provides for driving a stake into the underlying soil in order to hold the vertical side in place. This system is a one-piece injection molded device which is capable of use for restraining curved areas of a paving surface, if certain portions of the restraint system are removed (cut-out) by the user.
Although the prior art has provided several possible solutions to the problem of edge restraint for a segmented paving system, the need still exists to provide a system which is strong, easy to use and inexpensive.
The instant invention satisfies that need.